Dreaming of you?
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: JL. AU. Though this is AU, some things just never change. Jasmine, dislikes her life and dreams of a chance to escape her horrid step-father. She never dreamed that her one chance was in one man, and a boy...
1. Chapter One

_Dreaming of you...?_

_J/L. AU. Though this is AU, some things just never change. Jasmine, dislikes her life and dreams of a chance to escape her horrid step-father. She never dreamed that her one chance was in one man, and a boy..._

Author's Notes: Helloooo there!!!! Yes, yes, this is my FIRST ever Deltora Quest fic so don't hurt me!!!! And no flaming either!!!

* * *

'Jasmine!' bellowed a deep voice.

Jasmine sighed as she placed her pencil down on the table slowly, but she did not answer to the man's call.

'Jasmine!' the man called for the second time. She sighed and then picked her pencil back up to continue her work. 'JASMINE!' roared the man, footsteps were heard shortly after that, stopping outside of Jasmine's room. The man savagely banged on the door, cursing at Jasmine to unlock the door and come out. Completely ignoring him, Jasmine continued to do her work, gritting her teeth from the noise the man was making outside. 'If you don't let me in Jasmine...I'll make you regret it!' the man threatened.

But Jasmine ignored his warning, and continued with her work, laughing to herself that _he_ could never do such he?

* * *

Typing away like a madman on his laptop, sat Lief, a quiet and adventrous boy...well you wouldn't call him quiet when his friend, a man named Barda, was throwing insults at him.

'No wonder that girl you told me of was starring at you in class. You type like some lunatic missing from an assylum!' teased Barda, feeling quite pleased with himself as he watched Lief's face go red. Lief's typing slowed as he tried to ignore Barda's teasing.

'Well for your information she was checking me out! Not gawking at me because of my typing!' snapped a red-faced Lief. Barda wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

'Nah, she was probably wondering how'd she got stuck with a lunatic...' grinned Barda, 'and I'd be thinking the same thing too...'

And with a snap, Lief closed his laptop and stood up with it in his arms. He stomped past Barda in a childish way. Sighing, Barda stood up to follow his friend out of the room. In their rush out they crashed into a young lady who was entering the room.

'I'm sorry dear lady.' Barda muttered, bowing to the lady. She smiled, her green eyes shining oddly bright, and her black hair, a tangled mess. She nodded back to him and continued walking. Barda turned to see Lief already way ahead of him, 'wait up!' yelled Barda, racing forward to catch up to the madman typist.

Author's Notes: Char, I know, way too short a chapter, but bear with me and review people and I might update!!!! Go on! And thanks to those who do leave a review for me!!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

Dreaming of you...?

Char...so I decided to continue! Yay! ::throws confetti:: So read and review, yes?

-

She was running through the rain...her whole body drenched, her hair matted. Yet she kept running, running away from something...someone...

'Jasmine!' called a voice of someone as they held out their hand to her. He reached out to her and she grabbed his hand, and he pulled her towards him and...

Jasmine woke with a jolt. 'What the...?' Her face was flushed, and her hands were trembling. She looked around herself, wondering if she was still dreaming and sighed in relief. She wasn't.

'Jasmine! Jasmine dear! Get up for school!' shouted the voice of her mother.

Sighing, Jasmine got out of bed and got dressed for school.

-

He stood there in the rain, his hand outreached, reaching for her hand. She grabbed his and he pulled her towards himself and felt her shiver as he held her.

'Lief...' she muttered...

'Lief...Lief...' called a voice.

...she looked up at him...

'Lief!' shouted the voice now.

Lief jumped. Then he realised it was just Barda shouting from downstairs. He cursed and got up to get ready for school.

-

Aww, bloody hell, I couldn't write anymore after that...::sigh:: Well please review and I might update...yes...I will update so hurry and review!


End file.
